La Perla en sus Manos
by ingrid8av
Summary: La historia sta chida! El nombre talvez es muy gay, pero la historia en si sta chida! Trata de una vieja perla y un alajero que vio una vez en una tienda, pero que fue eso? fue un suenio...Que mal resumen...jajaj solo leanla plz!


La Perla en Sus Manos.

N/A: el nombre esta un poco gay, pero bueno... lean la historia...sta chida (talvez no tanto el principio, pero la hisotria en si sta wena!

Kagome estaba en su habitación muy aburrida sentada en su escritorio dibujando mugrerillo en una vieja libreta.

"Hay, este tonto Profesor Escabeche! Hasta su nombre apesta! Como se le ocurre que yo voy a saber la mugrosa respuesta a su tonta pregunta si yo falte ayer!" Pensaba Kagome mientras dibujaba a su maestro con los pelos parados y sus lentezotes en la punta de la nariz. Escribió el nombre del profesor y dibujo una flecha apuntando a su dibujo.

-Ha! Dibujo excelente! Nada mas falta que el maestro vea esto! Se quedara boquiabierta por un excelente retrato de el!- dijo Kagome riendo. –Será mejor que tire este dibujo antes de que se me olvide…

Luego su hermano la llamaba. –Kagome! Hermana!-

-Que pasa, Sota?—Dice ella dejando la libreta allí en el escritorio.

-Teléfono, hermana!- Dice Sota.

Kagome bajo y contesto el teléfono. –Hola? Ah! Sango hola! Como estas?…SI!…digo…no…puedes venir tu a ayudarme? Es que no entiendo nada! Llevo toda la tarde intentando, pero no puedo…a bueno, si…yo llego allá a tu casa. Bueno Adiós nos vemos!- Kagome colgó el teléfono y subió rápidamente a su habitación.

Cuando entro allí, agarro la mochila y saco todos los libros y los regó en el escritorio y agarro entre todos el cuaderno de matemáticas, dejando todos los libros allí regados.

Salio corriendo hacia la casa de Sango, ella le ayudaría a hacer su tarea de Matemáticas, ya que ella era muy buena en eso.

Sota que subió a llamarle que le hablaban por teléfono, la vio hacer todo esto parado desde la puerta del cuarto de Kagome. Sota vio que Kagome dejo todos los libros regados en el escritorio. –Ah, le ayudare guardándoselos en la mochila para que vea que soy un buen hermano!- Dijo él feliz caminado hasta el escritorio de Kagome y guardando todos los libros en su mochila amarilla. (siiii, incluyendo la libreta con el dibujo del maestro! Jajaja)

Iba corriendo a casa de Sango con su cuaderno de matemáticas bajo el brazo, cuando de pronto oyó que alguien la llamaba por detrás de ella.

Ella se detuvo y volteo a ver atrás. "Quien me habla?" Pensó.

"_Kaaaaagoooomeeeeee….._" Se oyó una voz que venia de un callejón por allí.

Ella se asusto. Donde ella iba caminando, no havia casi nadie, y ya eran como las seis de la tarde, o sea estaba oscuro. "Ay, mama…que no sea un ladrón!" Pensó Kagome.

Ella quería seguir corriendo, porque le daba miedo oír la voz fea y ronca que le llamaba.

"_Kaaaaagoooomeeeeee…" _Se oyó otra vez.

-¿¡Quien eres y que quieres!- Grito Kagome asustada alejándose de allí.

Luego se oyó una risa de chico joven, quien luego asomo su cabeza por el callejón y asusto a Kagome.

-¡AAY! MIROKU!" Grito Kagome asustada.- ¿Qué te pasa, estas loco!"

-Hahaha,-Rió Miroku,- Esta vez si te asuste!- Dijo el burlándose. –Ay, mama! Tengo miedo! Un monstruo me va a comer! Hahaha!- Dijo Miroku imitando la voz de bebe que por cierto le salía muy mal!

-Ay, Miroku, no seas tonto! Claro que no tenia miedo!…es solo que…pensé…que era…mm…alguien mas…- Fingió ella.

-Aja, si como no…- Dijo Miroku sabiendo que era mentira lo que decía, y que esta vez si la havia asustado bien.

"Ay, mugre Miroku! Siempre se la pasa _asustándome, _según el, y si no me esta asustando, entonces…ah…" No quería ni recordar las sonsadas que hacia Miroku.

-Aaaah, ya ven acá! Te asuste, cariño!- Dijo Miroku abrazándola.

-AY! MIROKU YA SE QUE ES LO QUE INTENTAS HACER! QUITATE!- Le grito ella retirándose de el rápidamente. XO

-Ah! Claro que no! No intentaba hacer lo que sea que estas pensando! Yo solo quería consolarte del susto que te di!- Decía Miroku con inocencia.

¬¬ -Aja Miroku…- Dice Kagome.

-Bueno, y por cierto, a donde te dirigías?- Pregunta Perv.

-Pues a la casa de Sango, ella me ayudara a hacer la tarea para mañana…-

-Ah, si, bueno. Yo me tengo que ir a terminar la mía!

-Si bueno, adiós pervertido! Digo! Miroku!- Dijo fingiendo un equivoco.

-Ha! Buena…-Dice Miroku y se fue corriendo y ella se quedo allí sola caminando. El miedo le volvió, ahora estaban mas oscuras las calles. Miro hacia las luces de la calle que no estaban prendidas. Y luego miro al cielo y parecía que iba a llover.

"Que raro…porque no están encendidas las luces de esta calle? Ah, de seguro que se fue la luz…" Pensó Kagome.

Iba caminando a paso firme y rápido, pero luego empezó a llover. Le cayo una gota en la cabeza, estaba fría, luego una en el brazo, miro hacia arriba, y le cayo una en la nariz y otra en el cachete, ( y claro que no voy a decir todas las gotas que le cayeron! Jajaja)

-Ay no, ya empezó a llover fuerte!- Se dijo Kagome cuando muchas gotas empezaron a caer fuertemente, y la estaban empapando.

Ella corrió rápido hacia un techito de una tienda que se veía abandonada. Le dio miedo asomarse, pues pensaba que vería algo adentro y le asustaría.

Entonces nadamas se quedo volteada.

-Ah, Sango se va a preocupar por mi…ya me tarde mucho, y todavía no llego..Ay, el tonto de Miroku me hizo que me tardara mas…" Pensó.

Paso un rato, y luego, luego las calles estaban todas inundadas por la fuerte tormenta.

Luego paso un carro bien rápido, y…SPLASH! La empapo toda!

-AY! Nadamas eso faltaba!- Grito Kagome exprimiéndose el pelo con las dos manos.

-Mejor me voy a mi casa…ya que no quiero llegar a la casa de Sango toda empapada y que me vean todos así…ay no!- Se dijo.

Luego se oyó, -Pst! Pssst, PPSSST!- Kagome se asusto, volteo a todos lados para ver quien le llamaba, y luego oyó bien que el sonido que le hablaba ( o ella suponía eso,) venia de adentro de la tienda abandonada.

La puerta tenia un signo con letras grandes que decía,'CERRADO'.

Vio a un señor muy chaparrito que estaba allí adentro y que la miraba con sus ojotes.

-Pst! Psst!- Le decía el enano.

Kagome se apunto con un dedo a ella misma para ver si a ella le hablaba.

El señoriíto afirmo con la cabeza.

Kagome empujo lentamente la puerta que hizo un chirrido al abrirse. Ahora si tenia miedo, ¿Quién era ese enano viejo?

-Psst! Psst!- Le decía otra vez. Y con su dedo le hacia señas para que lo siguiera. El se volteo y siguió corriendo bien chistoso(como corren los enanos, pues! Jaja)

Kagome tenia miedo de seguir al enano mas adentro de la tienda, Miro a su alrededor, y vio muchas cosas muy raras, piedras y libros viejos, y…muchas cosas raras…

Siguió al enano detrás de una puerta de tela, y llego a un cuarto oscuro y caliente lleno de velas por todos lados. Y al final, a lo mas lejos del cuarto pequeño, estaba un señor alto, flaco y viejo.

-Bueno? No tengas miedo, cariño. Adelante! Que deseas comprar?- Le dice el señor seriamente.

El enano corrió al señor, y se sentó en una sillita pequeña y miro a su amo(el señor alto y flaco y viejo) con una sonrisa.

-Co…comprar?- Dijo Kagome tímidamente.

-Si, hija. Comprar! Es una tienda, sabes? Donde se compran cosas…- Dice el señor.

Kagome pensaba que lo mejor era salir de allí, "Que al cavo no tengo tanto dinero como para comprar cosas de esta tienda de antigüedades…" Pensó Kagome.

-Lo siento señor, no tengo suficiente dinero, y…no quiero—

-Anda, acércate! Mira lo que tengo aquí! Es muy lindo! Ya tiene mas de quinientos años!- Le dice el viejo enseñándole una perla color lila que brillaba con mucha intensidad.

Kagome se quedo boquiabierta, "Que linda esa perla!" Pensó ella.

Se le quedaba viendo con los ojos grandes y abiertos, que hermosa era. Ella la quería tener en sus manos, quería agarrarla, extendió sus brazos hacia ella, y trato de agarrarla…mas cerca…mas cerca…

-Oye,- Le dice el señor alejándole la perla color lila.

Eso hizo que regresara a la realidad, y recordara que todavía no terminaba su tarea de matemáticas y ya era muy tarde como para seguir en la calle, y mas, en una tienda muy rara como esta…

-Lo siento señor! Yo no tengo dinero para comprar eso!- Dijo apresuradamente y se inclino ágilmente en acción de gratitud a ellos y se volteo caminando con paso rápido a la puerta de salida.

-Oye! Espera!- Le dice el señor raro.

Kagome no quería voltearse, pero algo le dijo que hiciera.

-Te la vendo! Se llama la perla de Shikon!-

-Perla de…Shikon?- Kagome nunca havia escuchado algo así, pero hasta el nombre se le hacia hermoso.

-Si, mira acércate!- Le dice el señor.

Kagome se acerco a ellos, y no quitaba sus ojos de la perla.

-Bueno? La compras o no!- Le dice el viejo ya desesperado. –Si no, puedes comprar otra cosa mas barata! Mira estos collares, y este alajero, y ay mira! Todavía tengo mas de estos anillitos hermosos para chavitas como tu!- Le dice el sacando mas cosas y guardando la perla, y Kagome la siguió con sus ojos hasta que ya no la veía.

-Te gustan? Cómpralos!- le dice el viejo. –Mira, este alajero esta en oferta!- Dice acercándoselo a la cara.

-Ese…alajero…esta en oferta?- Repitió Kagome.

-Cómpralo!- Le ordeno el vendedor.

Kagome pensó un poco luego dijo casi gritando- No! Ya tengo que irme! Se me hace tarde!- Y salio corriendo de allí.

Cuando salio, hacia frió, y seguía lloviendo mucho. Se paro en frente de la tienda, porque tenia el techito. Y se dijo- Ay, Kagome. Cuando aprenderás la primera regla 'No hables con extraños!'

Miro hacia atrás y vio por el vidrio adentro de la tienda, y se le hizo raro, porque ya no se veía el cuarto alumbrado por las luces de las velas, parecía un lugar abandonado otra vez.

-Que raro señor…-Se dijo.

Luego en lo que volteaba, miro hacia abajo, y vio una moneda, se agacho y la agarro. Vio la moneda con cara sorprendida. "Ay, que linda moneda! De que país será?" Pensó.

N/A: Y lo dejo aquí por ahora, pq ya sta bueno no! Plis dejenme Reviews y no me muero, si no me dejan, significa que me voy a morir, y si me muero, no puedo poner lo que sigue...


End file.
